Of Seduction and Sorcery
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Master Auror Moody begins teaching an application of magic called Sorcery to his class; meanwhile Harry explores his sexuality with multiple witches while dating Hermione.


**Of Seduction and Sorcery**

**Chapter One**

**An Introduction to Sorcery**

Professor Moody took roll call of his class of fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Brown, Lavender."

"Here." Gryffindor's resident gossip queen raised her hand.

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"Here." A heavy-set witch raised her hand.

'Davis, Tracey."

"Here." A mousy brunette with hazel eyes raised her hand.

"Dunbar, Fay."

"Here." A slight witch with raven black curls and deep violet eyes raised her dainty hand.

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"Here." The Irish wizard raised his hand. He was a half-blood wizard from Ireland.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"Here." A blonde witch sporting a pixie cut with icy-blue irises raised her hand. She was Slytherin's resident Ice Queen.

"Longbottom, Neville."

"Here." A pudgy blonde wizard with blue eyes raised his hand.

"Malfoy, Draco."

"Here." A lanky blonde wizard with blue eyes raised his hand.

"Moon, Lillian."

"Here." A platinum blonde witch with deep blue eyes raised her hand.

"Nott, Theodore."

"Here." A lanky brunette wizard with blue eyes raised his hand.

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"Here." A pug-faced brunette witch raised her hand.

"Patil, Parvati."

"Here." An Indian witch raised her hand. She was Lavender's best friend and Gryffindor's other resident gossip queen.

"Potter, Harry."

"Weasley, Ronald."

A lanky ginger wizard raised his hand.

"Here." A wizard with messy jet black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead raised his hand. He was the famous "Boy-Who-Lived", Harry Potter.

"Thomas, Dean."

"Here." A black wizard raised his hand. He was a muggleborn fan of the muggle sport of football, which he believed to be far superior to the wizarding sport of Quidditch.

"Zabini, Blaise."

"Here." An italian mage raised their hand.

"Good," said Professor Moody. "Everyone is here. We can start. Open your books to page five." Moody waited for the students to do so. "For the entirety of this school year, you will be studying both the theory behind and the practice of Sorcery. Ready your quills, you will be writing plenty of notes in the margins of your books. If you followed your school list for this year, you have extra-wide margins. If not, turn your book into me and I will supply you with one that meets this requirement." No one moved. "Good. Now write in the margin next to the first paragraph: 'Sorcery is the raw use of magic without latin incantations or precise wand movements. Many effects of common spells can be easily achieved with sorcery.' Then read the first chapter and take notes at your leisure. But let me tell you, if the margins on each page are not at least half filled with notes, there will be trouble." Moody sat down at his desk and began working on something.

Harry read the first chapter of his textbook carefully, jotting down notes of anything that caught his eye. By the time he was done, the margins of the chapter were completely crammed with notes and he had eight inches of additional notes on a spare sheet of parchment, which he shoved into his book in the middle of the chapter. He then raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Moody.

"I'm finished," said Harry.

"Hand me your book," said Moody. "I will evaluate your notes and determine if you have spent a significant enough amount of time studying the chapter." Harry stood up and walked over to Professor Moody, handing the ex-Auror his book. Harry stood there as Moody looked over his notes with a gimlet eye. Moody seemed pleased when he found the extra sheet of notes. After a moment, Moody handed the book back to Harry. "I'm going to recommend you take Junior Auror training when you pass your OWLs, and then become a full Auror upon graduation. Your notes are thorough and your extra tidbits that weren't explicitly stated in the text are well reasoned. Your father was a damn fine Auror in his prime, and he would be extremely proud of you." Harry was tearful as he thanked the Master Auror. "I believe you are ready for the second half of today's lesson. First, you will learn to cast the most simple of sorcels, the jab sorcel. The jab sorcel, as it sounds, is a blunt jab with your magic at whatever your target is. A well-aimed jab sorcel is lethal when cast at a living target. You will be practicing with me as your target. Don't worry, you won't be able to kill me. I am a Master of Sorcery. Now imagine a circle where you are attempting to hit and will your magic to hit the circle." Both Harry and Moody drew their wands. Harry imagined a circle centered by Moody's adam's apple; Moody had all but ordered him to go for the kill, so he would honor the man's wishes. Harry felt his magic leave his wand and watched as it smacked against Moody's quickly cast shield, causing the shield to crack. "Very good, Mr. Potter. That was a perfectly cast jab sorcel, and on the first try. Now aim at my shoulder. I will not shield this time; I will judge the power behind your sorcel by how it impacts my shoulder." Harry nodded and adjusted his aim. Pointing his wand, he focused his magic out towards the target. There was a definite crack when Harry's sorcel hit the Master Auror's shoulder, but it was mild. It's not like Harry blasted Moody's arm off or anything like that. "That's fine for an inexperienced Sorcerer, but I was expecting to lose my arm with how your first jab sorcel cracked my shield sorcel."

"I didn't focus as much magic this time, I was trying not to hurt you too much," said Harry. Moody raised an eyebrow.

"Then you have exceptional control for such an inexperienced Sorcerer," said Moody. "But now I ask that you hit me with everything. This is a test of your power, not your control, after all." Harry nodded and steadied his wand drawing on his magic once more. He put as much power into the sorcel as he could muster, and Moody's shoulder let out an ear-splitting crack. "That's more like it, laddie. I'd say your power is in the realm of nine hundred Merlins. I assume you are familiar with said unit of measurement of magical power?" Harry nodded, having learned about Merlins and the related unit, Flamels, from the book _Magical Theory_. "Good, then you have not neglected to read _Magical Theory_, like many of your peers have." Harry raised an eyebrow. Who would not read a book as important as _Magical Theory_? "Now, I want you to attempt the basic shield sorcel. We will see if you can perform a more advanced one like mine later. To conjure a shield using sorcery, you must imagine shaping your magic into some kind of protective barrier in front of you." Harry nodded and imagined his magic flowing outward and forming Captain America's shield on his arm, which he crossed in front of him in a defensive posture. A glowing shield formed on Harry's arm. "Good, now let's see how solid it is," said Moody, pointing his wand at Harry and casting a jab sorcel, which deflected harmlessly off of Harry's shield. "Impressive. Not many shields can perfectly deflect a well-cast jab sorcel."

"Well, Captain America's shield is indestructible," said Harry, causing Moody to raise an eyebrow.

"That's an interesting way to create a shield, modeling it after a fictional shield that is supposedly indestructible. Yet magic relies heavily on belief, and if you believe your shield to be indestructible, it will be very hard to crack indeed," said Moody, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"My thoughts exactly," said Harry, having thought of it that way himself.

"Very well, now we will work on a basic enchantment," said Moody. "Enchantment is sorcery's equivalent to charmwork. An enchantment, however, is not reliant on the maintained focus of the caster to continue its effect. You can set an enchantment to levitate an object, and if you don't undo the enchantment the object will continue to levitate indefinitely. First, you will attempt to illuminate the tip of your wand using sorcery. Focus on your wand visibly radiating magical energy." Harry closed his eyes and began to focus on the tip of his wand. Opening his eyes a moment later, he beheld his wand, which was glowing at the tip. "Good, now cancel the enchantment." Harry focused on his wand tip for a moment, and it stopped glowing. "Now, attempt to make yourself levitate. This is something that cannot be accomplished with charms, but is very easy to do with enchantment. Focus on raising yourself up from the floor." Harry nodded. He focused on the feeling of lifting off that he felt every time he kicked off on a broomstick. He quickly started levitating. "Now cancel the enchantment." Harry focused on returning to the floor and he soon stopped levitating. "Finally, we will touch on hexwork, which is sorcery's equivalent to transfiguration. You will attempt to change your wand into a dagger. Sometimes it is good to have a sharp pointy thing to stab your opponent with, and your wand is readily available to become such an object." Harry focused on turning his wand into a knife. He started with the handle, transforming the wood into metal. He then focused on the shaft and the tip, turning it into a wickedly sharp blade. When he was done, he had a knife in his hands. "You can decide when, if ever, you want to change your wand back. You could always get a new wand for classwork if you'd rather keep this one in knife form." Harry nodded thoughtfully before hexing his wand holdster into a sheath for his knife and sheathing it. "You are now done for the day, Mr. Potter. You may return to your seat." Harry bowed and returned to his seat next to Hermione, who was done with her reading and waiting for him. Feeling bold from his outstanding performance in this class, he cupped Hermione's face with his hand before leaning in for a kiss.

"Go to Moody, love, you will do great," said Harry. Hermione blushed before standing up and walking over to the Professor.

For the rest of class, Harry studied ahead in the textbook, taking light notes in the margins as he did so. By the time class was over, Harry had read more than half of the book. He and Hermione left the class together, heading to the library to do further research on the topic of sorcery.

**888**

As the year went on and the Defense Against the Dark Arts class delved further into Sorcery, Harry and Hermione grew closer together. That's not to say that Hermione was the only girl to gain his attention. He regularly found company in the petite Fay Dunbar, the exotic Parvati Patil, the equally exotic Padma Patil, the kinky Lavender Brown, the repressed Daphne Greengrass, the voluptuous Millicent Bulstrode, the fiery Susan Bones, the quirky Luna Lovegood, the Slytherin Princess Pansy Parkinson, the shy Sophie Roper, the mature Cho Chang, the older muggleborn Penelope Clearwater, the shy Slytherin Lillian Moon, and the starstruck Ginny Weasley, among other various witches. Speaking of whom…

"Fuck," Harry grunted as he plunged his member into the supertight channel of Ginevra Molly Weasley. "You are so damn tight!" It was Saturday, two weeks after Harry's first lesson on sorcery.

"Wreck my tight pussy, Harry," demanded Ginny. Harry nodded and began thrusting in earnest. Ginny was so tight that it wasn't long before he was releasing his load into her depths. He pulled out and used his hands to spread the young redhead's arse cheeks and prodded her backdoor with his tip. "Fuck yeah, Harry, take my cute little arse." That request was all that Harry needed as he plunged his member into Ginny's rear entrance. It stretched out around him as his balls slapped against her cunt. Ginny whimpered in pain as her unused hole was stretched to its limits. Harry gave Ginny a few minutes to get used to the sensation before he proceeded to move in and out of her tiny arse. It wasn't long before he released his second load into her snug rectum. He pulled out and motioned for Hermione, who had been hiding in the corner, to come over.

"Is my girlfriend a naughty little voyeur?" asked Harry as he grabbed Hermione by the hips before slamming himself into her depths. She moaned as her boyfriend fucked her. Ginny, meanwhile, came over and positioned herself over Hermione's mouth.

"Lick," she demanded. Hermione obeyed and proceeded to eat the young redhead's wet cunt.

"If this is an orgy, is any tight young witch invited?" asked Fay as she made her presence known. Harry turned to her and smiled, nodding. The orgy lasted all afternoon and into the evening.

Later that evening, Harry remembered that he had a meeting with his Head of House. He vowed to himself to make this meeting pleasurable for his beloved Transfiguration teacher. As he entered Minerva's office, she greeted him. The official meeting was rather bland. Minerva was just checking up on him, making sure he was having a productive term. The fun part happened after the meeting. As Minerva was about to dismiss him, he interrupted her with a passionate kiss on the lips. It took a few minutes for her to register his action, but when she did she kissed back. Harry began to undress his favorite Professor, as she did the same to him. Soon she was on her hands and knees as he lined up with her entrance and teased her lips. Slowly, he pushed in.

Minerva McGonagall moaned as her lover thrust into her from behind. "Oh Fuck," she breathed as he hit an extremely pleasurable spot within her. He caught on and continued to assault that spot, while rubbing her clit, bringing her to a screaming orgasm. His lips were soon on hers and she opened her eyes, staring into her partners emerald green eyes. "Oh, Harry," she breathed.

"Minerva, as always your pussy is simply divine," said Harry before pulling out and spreading her buttcheeks with his hands and prodding her rear entrance. "But I'm still taking this." Minerva tried to relax as Harry thrust his member into her backdoor. The new sensation was enough to make Minerva cry out.

"_Merlin's Beard_, Harry, you are going to kill me," said Minerva breathily. "But what a way to go!" Harry smirked and smacked Minerva's rear end, causing her to clench around him. Her sphincter was milking him and he soon released his load into her depths. Harry and Minerva spooned as they came down from the high of their union.

"I can't believe my father never tapped that ass in all his time at Hogwarts," said Harry. Minerva smirked.

"I don't believe I ever said he didn't," replied the satisfied witch. "He _was_ one of my all time best students after all." Harry's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me that my father fucked that slutty arse of yours years before I was even born?" asked Harry.

"Indeed he did, Harry," said Minerva with a giggle at his shocked expression. "Who knew that his son would outclass him in such activities, though?"

"I'm sure he would be extremely proud," said Harry in a deadpan voice.

"Of that, my young pupil, I have no doubt," said Minerva. Harry couldn't believe that he was being compared to his father in bed, but it was far from the strangest thing to happen in his years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He dearly needed some kinky sex to get his head straight, though. Speaking of which… "_Incarcerus,_" incanted Harry, binding Minerva's arms behind her back. He then flipped her so that she was in a prone position. He then conjured a paddle. "You've been a naughty Professor, Minerva, seducing two generation of Potter men, your students mind you, into your bed," said Harry huskily. "It's time for your punishment." He struck her ass with the paddle, causing her to moan. He settled into a rhthym, striking his naughty Professor on the arse repeatedly. He only stopped when she reached a climax from the treatment. He then flipped her over and grabbed a candle from the night stand. He held the head of the candle directly over one of her nipples and waited for the wax to drip down. Minerva whimpered as the hot wax dripped down like Chinese Water Torture. He continued until the wax completely coated Minerva's breasts. He cast a spell so that the wax would remain hot indefinitely.

Minerva endured hours of enticing torture at the hands of her raven-haired lover. Harry was truly inventive when it came to torturing someone with equal parts pain and pleasure. He got that inventiveness from his mother. It hadn't _just_ been James that Minerva had been intimate with when Harry's parents were in their final years at Hogwarts, after all. Minerva did not want to destroy Harry's image of his mother with this knowledge, and therefore managed to refrain from telling it to him. It was difficult though. Harry was _so _much like his mother in her youth, that it seemed like a crime to not tell him. The poor teen had so little knowledge of what his parents had been really like, after all.

When Minerva went to sleep in the arms of her young pupil, she was blissfully satisfied.

**888**

When Harry wasn't with one of his many lovers, in class, or otherwise occupied, Harry attempted to practice sorcery. He didn't practice any of the sorcels taught in class, though. He was determined that since sorcery was simply the magical manifestation of the caster's will, without any incantation or spell structure, he shouldn't keep his practice limited by any specific sorcel. In Harry's mind, a sorcel was nothing but a spell without an incantation, and thus it wasn't true sorcery. Sorcels may have not had incantations, but the teaching of them was as structured as any spell, only focused on what was done in the mind instead of what was done outwardly.

He quickly found, though, that he would need help. Sorcels existed for a reason, he found. Harry found it nearly impossible to focus enough on what he wanted his magic to do without being given instruction on what to focus on. This was unacceptable to Harry, though. He wanted to learn sorcery, not spells by another name that were presented as sorcery. Harry soon found himself knocking on the door of Professor Moody's office.

"Mr. Potter, what brings my most promising student in all of Hogwarts to my office today?" asked Moody. Harry blushed at the praise.

"I need your expertise on sorcery, Professor Moody," said Harry. "To be frank, sorcels seem to be as close to true sorcery as the tickling charm is to an unforgivable curse." Moody snorted at Harry's analogy.

"I've never heard that comparison before, but you are essentially correct, Mr. Potter. Sorcels are simply the most basic introduction to a component of sorcery, that is casting without incantations or outward movements," said Moody, getting into teaching mode. "One cannot learn sorcery without mastering basic, intermediate, and advanced sorcels, and many of them at that. Sorcels are like training wheels on a bike. As it is extremely difficult to learn to ride without them, so it is extremely difficult to learn even basic sorcery without mastering the training wheels – that is the sorcels."

"I can see that, Professor, but all of the sorcel's come so easily to me," said Harry. "If I started working ahead in my practice, I would get quite far ahead of my peers. Plus, sorcels are only training wheels, not sorcery, so I would rather not dedicate time that could be spent learning the finer concepts of sorcery on mastering glorified training wheels. Plus, if I get too reliant on sorcels, I fear it will be even more difficult to cast without them."

"Very well thought out, lad," praised Moody. "That was exactly my line of thinking when I started to learn sorcery. Instead of purely focusing on the individual sorcels, I would go to the next step, which is altering various sorcels in specific ways to create new and, in my opinion, improved sorcels. That way, I got a taste of real sorcery but had enough of a structure that my inexperienced self could manage to cast the magic. Hell, even when a sorcerer gets into advanced sorcery, they still have techniques that are structured parts of their repertoire. It is simply faster and easier to cast in a pinch if what you are trying to cast already has a defined structure, even if you define it yourself previously. They don't get called sorcels unless they are shared and widely used by multiple sorcerers, but they use essentially the same concept: the addition of structure decreases the time and effort involved in casting."

"But why not use a spell if you are strapped for time?" asked Harry. "Casting an already mastered spell is the quickest and easiest way to use magic."

"It is also the most easily predictable," replied Moody. "Using sorcery, even structured sorcery, adds an element of the unknown that could easily catch an enemy off guard – much more easily than _expelliarmus_, _stupify_, _diffindo_, or _reducto_. There are more rarely known spells, that may be found in dusty old tomes. Forgotten Magic, I like to call it. The only kind of spells I recommend in a fight for your life are those in this category." Harry pondered what Moody said, realizing that the grizzly ex-auror was right. Spells taught to school students, or otherwise widely known, were not ideal in a figh`t where there is more than pride at stake. "In sanctioned duels, however, any spell goes, because nothing of real consequence is at stake, though I still personally prefer to catch my opponent off guard. It's more fun that way." Moody grinned.

"I will be sure to try changing up my sorcels, but could you walk me through the process of creating my own technique?" Harry asked. "I'd still like to become a real sorcerer as quickly as possible," he explained.

"Sure thing, lad, but I'll walk you through modifying sorcels first. It is essentially the same concept, but on a smaller scale," replied Moody. "For example, in modifying the jab sorcel, I would…" Moody proceeded to teach Harry the various ways that one should modify a sorcel. He then went on to the higher level stuff, giving examples on how to craft a technique of real sorcery.

By the time Harry left the ex-auror's office, he was grinning widely. Harry was sure now, with the instruction given to him by Moody, he could very well teach himself to become a sorcerer. Harry knew that while he was shaky on memorizing theory, his ability with the practical side of magic was downright prodigious. He quickly found Hermione in the common room and filled her in on his plan to become a sorcerer and what he had learned from his talk with Moody.

"I want you to do this with me, 'Mione," said Harry finally after finishing his explanation. "You are the most brilliant person I know and it would be a bloody shame for me to get so far ahead in sorcery while you continued at the snails pace that the ministry requires Moody to teach us at." Hermione rewarded Harry's comment with a kiss.

"Of course I'll train with you," said Hermione. "What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't make sure my boyfriend wasn't blowing himself up without me their to be caught with him in the blast?" Harry smirked.

"Who says it won't be you that blows us to kingdom come?" asked Harry. "With your brilliant mind, you will likely come up with techniques faster than I ever could. Speaking of which, I want an Unbreakable Vow that we will share all of the techniques that we create. It's only fair, since between your brilliant mind or my prodigious practical skills, we have different skill sets."

Hermione agreed and clasped his hand. The two took turns swearing the vow, and the chords of magic bound their arms with each addition to the vow. They each swore to share every technique they came up with while learning sorcery. They also swore to continue practicing together until they each received their respective masteries in sorcery.

They began to practice sorcery after the vow was sealed. They both agreed to start with various modifications to the jab sorcel and move on from there. They decided that once they had modified every sorcel they knew, they would start mastering the other sorcels in the book and coming up with modifications for each one. Once they had done that for every sorcel in the book, they would begin to create their own techniques.

To start out with, Harry attacked Hermione with repeated jab sorcels while trying to modify the technique while Hermione blocked with a shield sorcel. Harry focused on making the sorcel burn through the shield. While it took significantly more power, he eventually succeeded in clipping Hermione on the shoulder with her shield still up. He then tried to make the magic move around the shield, which was far less taxing on his reserves. Once he managed that, it was Hermione's turn to try. Instead of trying to burn through the shield, which would be far too taxing for her inferior reserves, she attempted to get through and around Harry's shield in more stealthy ways. It took longer, because a brute force method was far quicker than a stealth method, but Hermione managed to sneak her magic through Harry's shield by crudely mimicking his magical signature. It wouldn't have been enough to get past a more advanced shield, but it got the job done. She then practiced making her magic go around the shield.

The shield sorcel came next on the modification list. They focused on adding elemental natures to their shield. A water shield, for example, would be extremely effective in blocking fire attacks. Elemental attacks were generally considered unshieldable, because of the complexity and power drain that shielding against them required. With sorcery, however, it was entirely plausible to infuse your shield with an element that was effective against the elemental attack coming at you. By the time they had gotten through the five elements – Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water – they were magically exhausted. They decided to stop for the day.

**888**

At the next Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Harry and Hermione didn't even pretend to need to read the next chapter. Instead, they walked up to Moody and showed him their already-written notes. After he gave them the okay, they proceeded to show him their progress. Moody, in turn, taught them a few intermediate sorcels including the explosion sorcel – a sorcel that was used in demolition as well as battle, the intermediate enchantment sorcel – a sorcel that could be used to enchant most objects, and the intermediate hexwork sorcel – a sorcel that could perform most mid-level transfigurations. Harry and Hermione already began to come up with on-the-spot modifications for the sorcels, which impressed Moody so much that he awarded fifty points to Gryffindor for their efforts. Moody also seemed to think better of his agreement with Harry's assumption that sorcels were not real sorcery and told Harry that while sorcels were not the ace cards of an advanced or master sorcerer in the modern era, they were still very much real techniques of sorcery that had been created by real sorcerers in the past, and for a sorcerer to say that he would never use a sorcel just because of their commonality and structured nature would be foolish in the extreme. Harry, sufficiently rebuked, told Moody that he would be sure to keep that in mind. Moody then added, "Prodigies like you and I tend to take our easy grasps of the concept of sorcery for granted. We commonly dismiss sorcels as training wheels, if we even acknowledge that they have a use at all if they are not heavily modified. Believe me, I often forget that for most sorcerers, sorcels are all that they can perform until they are well on their way to becoming masters. Most can't even modify them all that much until they are in the class to prepare them for their mastery, which is available starting in your sixth year as an Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class."

After Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Hermione talked with Ron, who wanted to know what they had been up to.

"Training to become masters of sorcery," replied Harry with a nod from Hermione.

"Wicked," said Ron. "It is downright difficult for a witch or wizard to receive a mastery from the Ministry. Usually, you need to train under a master as their apprentice for at least seven years to even be considered for most masteries.

"According to Moody, we have to take a class called Advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts starting in sixth year. I don't know if we have to take it past seventh year, but even if we do it is still easier than getting an apprenticeship," said Harry thoughtfully.

"I know the answer to that," said Hermione. "As soon as you get an NEWT of Exceeds Expectations or higher from an advanced class you can go for a mastery. It depends on how long it takes us to get our NEWT. We should also take Advanced Charms and Advanced Transfiguration, considering Enchanting and Hexwork are also part of Sorcery. Even if those classes don't explicitly teach Enchanting and Hexwork, they would still be useful for theory if nothing else."

"I'll go and ask Moody if Advanced Charms and Advanced Transfiguration teach Enchantment and Hexwork," said Harry. "I'm useless at theory, so I'll skip those two if they don't." Hermione rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement. If even Miss Bookworm was in agreement that Harry was useless at theory, then it had to be true.

Back in Moody's office after finishing his conversation with his friends, Harry asked Moody if Advanced Charms and Advanced Transfiguration would teach Enchantment and Hexwork.

"Of course they do, lad," replied Moody. "Just like Advanced Potions touches on Alchemy and Healing, Advanced Charms touches on Enchantment and Warding, Advanced Transfiguration touches on Hexwork and Crafting, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures focuses on Taming and MagiZoology, Advanced Runes touches on Warding and Wandmaking, Advanced Arithmancy touches on Warding and Spellcrafting, and Advanced Divination which should be called Proper Divination teaches forcasting the weather, scrying, sensing magic, and other legitimate Divination techniques. Keep in mind that to get into an advanced class you must get an O on the respective lower class' OWL."

"Thank you, Professor," said Harry before leaving and making his way to the common room to find his friends.

**888**

Harry resolved to help his other lovers with sorcery whenever he wasn't busy with Hermione. Every time, the practice session would end with him having hot and sweaty intercourse with whichever of his lovers he was training. He also made sure Hermione got some love every now and then after their practice session, but Hermione was far too devoted to her studies for it to become a regular thing like it did with the other girls.

Right now, one week after Harry made the decision, he was training Ginny. The redheaded spitfire was deadly fast with sorcels that caused blunt force trauma, such as the jab sorcel, so Harry had her firing them as fast as she could, hoping to improve her already impressive speed, as well as her stamina. He let her go until she exhausted herself magically, and then he made sure that she was exhausted physically as the two had hot and sweaty sex to end the session.

Harry himself was always flexing his magic, channeling it to his muscles now and then to give his strength and speed a boost, and casting small sorcels all the time, such as using hexwork to turn a torch on the wall into a modern lightbulb that he managed to make give off light despite the lack of electricity or enchanting a suit of armor to breakdance. These frequent little actions slowly improved Harry's stamina, so Harry had recommended them to all of his lovers first thing.

Luna Lovegood was a little bit strange, and her unique imagination lended itself to sorcery quite well. She pushed Harry to improve his sorcery in a way that no one else other than Hermione was capable of. Padma and Parvati Patil, on the other hand, brought in a unique flavor with their knowledge of Indian shamanism and sorcery. They taught Harry more than he taught them, which was a more than welcome change of pace for the prodigy.

Lavender Brown took well to Enchanting, especially body enchantments, such as enchantments to keep one's teeth white and shiny and enchantments to change one's natural hair colour. Tracey Davis, on the other hand, was adept at Hexwork and had managed to find a way to incorporate Hexwork in becoming an animagus. Harry and each of his ladies thus took the opportunity to become animagi. Hermione became a snowy owl who could have been Hedwig's sister, Ginny Weasley became a fox, Luna Lovegood became a female unicorn, Fay Dunbar became an elf in her base form and an elvish werecat in her animal form, Sophie Roper became a german shepherd, Susan Bones became a badger – very fitting for a quintessential Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott became a badger as well, Megan Jones became a hawk and her sister Gwenog became an eagle, Padma and Parvati Patil became panthers, Cho Chang became a raven, Daphne Greengrass became a living vampire in her base form and a bat in her animal form, Tracey herself became a light phoenix, Pansy Parkinson became a pug – ironically enough, Millicent Bullstrode became a bulldog, and Lillian Moon became a wolf. Harry himself gained three forms: a male unicorn, a royal shadow phoenix, and a king basilisk.

Daphne Greengrass was adept at using both enchantment and hexwork together. Her enchanted and hexed objects were of high quality indeed. Fay Dunbar, on the other hand, became talented at using both hexwork and battle magic together while dueling, along with some enchanting.

Cho Chang became a hexwork genius of the likes that even Tracey had a hard time keeping up with, while Sophie Roper became an enchantress of an extremely high caliber that put even Lavender to the test.

Lillian Moon, like Ginny, was incredibly fast at casting offensive techniques. Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand, was very adept with defensive techniques. The two often practiced together.

Susan Bones was an all around adept sorceress, a prodigy like Harry. Hannah Abbott, on the other hand had trouble grasping the concept of even basic sorcels.

Nymphadora Tonks, an Auror and prodigy of Mad Eye Moody who had trained her, occasionally stopped by to give the group pointers, and Harry became intimate with her as well.

**888**

Nymphadora "Don't call me Nymphadora" Tonks was moaning in pleasure as Harry Bloody Potter went down on her, using his parseltongue abilities to bring her to the brink of orgasm, but not enough to finish her off. That was, until he stuck a finger in her asshole, which caused her to climax. He then lined himself up with her entrance, teasing her slit with the head of his member.

"Put it in!" pleaded Tonks. "Fuck me!" Harry smirked as he did as he was told. "Oh God," Tonks moaned as Harry's member stretched her out. He began to fuck her in earnest, and she was again brought to the brink of orgasm.

"Such a good little slut," said Harry as he fucked his godfather's cousin. "Metamorphmagi sluts like you are only good for being fucked." Tonks' walls clenched around his member, milking him. He soon released his load into her waiting womb.

Tonks moaned as Harry pulled out of her and began prodding her backdoor. "Do it, fuck my slutty arse!" Harry obliged, slipping past her sphincter and lodging himself into her rectum.

Hours passed as Harry and Tonks had sex in every way under the sun. It was a sated Harry lying next to a passed out Tonks who quickly stood up and got dressed. Harry transfigured the sleeping auror into a knife made of goblin silver. Very few wizards could transfigure anything into goblin silver, because it required goblin magic. Harry was one of those few. He tested the way the transfigured auror cum knife felt in his grasp before sheathing her with a grin. He had long considered transfiguring his witches into something that he could keep on him at all times. He liked the idea of using one of his witches as a weapon even more.

He flooed to Diagon Alley and made his way to Gringotts. He knew which of the tellers dealt with weapons, and so made his way over to said goblin. "Greetings, Master Teller, I am Lord Hadrian James Potter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. May your gold increase and your enemies fall before your blade."

"Greetings, Lord Potter, I am Sharpblade. May your vaults be overflowing with gold and may your enemies be dealt with swiftly," replied the goblin in a female voice. Harry unsheathed Tonks and handed the knife to the goblin.

"I would like to register both that knife and whom I transfigured to make it as my property," said Harry. The goblin nodded before running his hands over the blade, testing it.

"Impressive, you have transfigured a witch, and a metamorphmagus at that, into a knife made of goblin silver," said Sharpblade. He retrieved a roll of parchment. "Cut your palm and smear your blood on this parchment, then roll it around the knife. It will register your ownership of both this blade and the witch you transfigured to make it." Harry did as he was told and watched as the roll of parchment glowed for a moment. Once the glow stopped, Sharpblade unrolled the parchment and handed the knife back to Harry. "Farewell, Lord Potter."

"Oh I don't think I will leave just yet," said Harry with a grin as he looked the sexy goblin female over, hardening at the thought of what he planned to do to her. "Let's go to a more private area so that I can thank you _personally_ for your wonderful service." Sharpblade nodded and led Harry back into her office. "Bend over your desk and present that sexy arse of yours to me," ordered Harry. Sharpblade, knowing that there was only one way this could go, complied with Harry's demand, bending over the desk and hiking up her skirt so that her bare green bottom and lime green pussy lips were on display for the horny wizard. _Smack_. She felt a sting as the wizard smacked her arse. She then felt him massage and spread her arse cheeks. She then felt something wet prod her arsehole. Harry tasted Sharpblade's dirty hole as he wiggled his tongue into her rectum. He tasted as much as he desired before backing up and freeing his member from his trousers. She then felt something large and round prod her rosebud and focused on relaxing as he pushed himself into her backdoor.

Sharpblade was in heaven as the wizard claimed her. He left her sated and impregnated.

**Author's Note**

**Next Chapter, I hope to close out fourth year with a play by play of how Harry uses sorcery throughout the year, including in the Toooouuuurnament Aaaarc!**

**I'm not sure how I'm going to write Fleur, but I hope to do better than just give you a brief play by play of her sexual encounters with Harry, which is my go to when I don't know what else to write.**


End file.
